


We Have Already Grown Old

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

[ Jordin Sparks ~ Shy Boy ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn-iAI2tcqM)

"Bunu yaptığımıza hala inanamıyorum."

Koyu lacivert kot pantolonu ve siyah kazağı içerisindeki, ağarmış saçlarının ifadesine yaşlılık değil, bilgelik kattığı uzun boylu, sert mizaçlı adam huzursuz bakışlarla karanlık mekanda etrafındaki insanları izliyordu. İnsanların boş uğultusuna bir de oldukça gürültülü ve zevkine tamamen aykırı müzik de eklenince sesini duyurabilmek için yanındaki adamın kulağına doğru eğilmek, bağırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Yaşadığı uzun yıllardan bir gram bile etkilenmemiş parlak kahverengi saçlarıyla eş renkte sıradan bir gömlek ve rahat, gri pantolonuyla etrafına uyum sağladığı pek söylenemeyecek olan adam, yanında rahatsız bir şekilde kıpırdanan partnerini sakinleştirebilmek için kolunu sıkıca kavradı. Parmak uçları üzerinde kalkıp, etrafına bakındı. En sonunda aradığı şeyi bulmuş olacaktı ki, partnerinin kolunu bırakmadan onu vücutlarını olabildiğince birbirine sürterek dans eden erkek ve kadınların arasından, arkasından sürüklemeye başladı.

Sağa sola yerleştirilmiş neon ışıklarının insanların üzerinde dans ettiği, ter, alkol ve sigara kokan kalabalık gece kulübünde önünde amaçsızca dikilebilecekleri ve aldıkları takdirde içkilerini koyabilecekler boş, oldukça uzun bir bar masası buldular. Kahverengi saçlı adam, müziğin ritmine ayak uydurarak beceriksizce sağa sola sallanırken, bir yandan da arada bir erkek arkadaşına kalça vurup, dürterek sap gibi duran adamı hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Hadi ama Severus, ortama ayak uydur." diye bağırdı dans eden adam, kır saçlı adamın kulağına doğru. "Biraz eğlencenin kimseye zararı dokunmaz, tıpkı eski günlerdeki gibi." diye devam etti büyük bir hevesle.

Kaşlarını çatmış Severus Snape "Remus, hangi eski günlerden bahsediyorsun sen?" diye cevap verdi. "Eskiden de biz oturup kahve içer, sohbet eder, kitap okurduk."

Remus Lupin, loş ışık yüzünden büyümüş göz bebeklerini, Severus'unkilere dikti. Yalvaran bir sesle, "Yapma Severus, lütfen, hatırım için birazcık olsun eğlenmeye çalışır mısın?" dedi. Sevgilisinin içini eriten bakışlarına daha fazla dayanamayan Severus, "Pekala." diyerek yenilgiyi kabul etti.

Severus'un biraz olsun yumuşamasına oldukça sevinen Remus, sevgilisini oldukça iyi tanıdığı için bu halinin uzun sürmeyeceğini, birazdan mızmızlanmaya başlayacağını biliyordu. Bu durumda, bu iyi halini biraz olsun daha uzun tutabilmek için aklında tek bir plan vardı. "Ne içersin?" diye sordu.

Evlerindeki soğutucuda en kaliteli viskiler ve şaraplar sıra halinde dizilmiş, onları beklerken bu orta halli mekanda ucuz ve büyük ihtimalle su katılmış içkilerin boğazından geçmesi konusunda pek emin olamasa da Remus'un hislerini kırmak istemeyen Severus, "Seninkinden." diye cevap vermekle yetindi.

Remus, suratında kendinden memnun ve mutlu bir ifade, başıyla onayladıktan sonra kalabalığın arasında kayboldu.

[ Nicki Minaj ~ Starships ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65lzuxqL338)

"Pardon bayım! Pardon, pardon hanımefendi!"

Remus Lupin, bir elinde yeşil ve ağzı açık bir içki şişesi, diğer elinde ise iki tane shot bardağı olduğu halde, ön sevişme safhasında olan çiftlerin aralarında yolunu bulmaya çalışıyordu. Yere dökülen içkiler yüzünden yapış yapış olmuş olan zemin ve onun "pardon"larının duyulmasını engelleyen yüksek sesli müzik pek yardımcı olmuyordu.

En sonunda insanların arasından sıyrılmayı başardığında, Remus hafifçe ellerinin titrediğini hissetti. Onu zorla buraya getirdiği için somurtan, mızmızlanan, söylenen Severus Snape, kendi masalarında başka biri ile, kendilerinden en az 20 yaş daha genç gösteren bir erkek ile, konuşuyor, gülüyor, eğleniyordu.

Remus'un kendini toparlaması, vücudunu dikleştirmesi ve yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirebilmesi için bir süre geçmesi gerekmişti. Kendini hazır hissettiğinde, emin adımlarla ikiliye doğru ilerledi. Yanındaki genç, en azından kendilerine göre genç adamla muhabbet etmekle oldukça meşgul olan Severus, Remus elindeki şişeyi sertçe masanın üzerine bırakana kadar onu fark etmedi bile.

"Hey!"

"Ah, hey Remus, nerede kaldın?" diye sordu Severus. Remus, sadece gülümsemekle yetinirken, sevgilisinin birazcık kızgın olduğunu fark eden Severus, aceleyle Remus'un neredeyse masaya fırlattığı içki şişesini aldı ve getirdiği bardaklara döktü.

"Sizi tanıştırayım." dedi bir yandan da Remus'a doldurduğu bardağı uzatırken. "Remus, bu Harry Potter üniversiteden öğrencim. Harry, bu da Remus Lupin, erkek arkadaşım."

"Memnun oldum." dedi Harry, elini sıkışmak için kibar bir şekilde uzatırken.

"Bende memnun oldum." diye cevap verdi Remus. Harry'nin elini sıkarken bir yandan da ona siyah çerçeveli gözlüklerin arkasından samimiyetle bakan parlak yeşil gözlerin sahibi genç adamı inceliyordu. Siyah saçları alına düşen, giydiği yeşil tişört ve kot pantolonun içinde atletik olmadığı belli ancak düzgün vücutluydu. Remus'un kalbi, ince bir kıskançlık duygusuyla kaplanırken, yüzündeki gülümsemenin silinmemesi için oldukça çabalaması gerekti.

Kısa süren bir sessizliği, "Profesör Snape." diyerek Harry böldü. "Karşılaştığımıza çok sevindim. Eğer sizin için de uygunsa tekrardan görüşmeyi çok isterim." diye devam etti. "Sizi de tanımayı da elbette Remus. Ben gitsem iyi olacak, arkadaşlarım bekliyorlar. İyi eğlenceler."

Harry, Remus ve Severus ile tekrardan kibarca el sıkıştı. Arkasını dönüp uzaklaşırken müzik değişmiş, Severus'un mümkün olduğunu düşünmediği daha da gürültülü başka bir parça çalmaya başlamıştı.

[ PussyCat Dolls ~ Don't Cha ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pySuzqwUc7g)

Remus Lupin, Harry'nin yanlarından ayrılmasının üstünden ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu. Şişeyi neredeyse bitirmişler, hatta geriye kalan son shotlarını içmek üzereydiler. Severus ilk başta bu yeşil içkiye biraz tereddütlü yaklaşmış, koklamış, dilini değdirmiş, adını, içinde neler olduğunu sorgulamıştı. Remus ise barmenin bunun bu klübün özel içkisi olduğunu, isminin Nuri olduğunu bildiğini ancak barmenin içinde neler olduğunu söylemediğini belirtmişti.

En sonunda Severus'u içmeye ikna edebildiğinde, Remus içkinin tadından oldukça hoşlanmıştı. Severus'la beraber iken akıp giden viskilerin aksine oldukça şekerli bir tadı vardı.

Severus'a içkiyi içirmekten daha zor olan ise, Remus'un yeğeninden dinlediği bir içki oyununu oynatmak olmuştu. İsmi "Ben hiç" olan oyunun kuralları aslında oldukça basitti, "Ben hiç şunu şunu yapmadım!" diye bir cümle kuruyorsunuz ve eğer, sizde dahil olmak üzere "şunu şunu" eylemini yapmış herhangi biri varsa shotını içiyor. Remus, Severus'u bu çocuk oyununu oynamaya ikna etmek için bir ay boyunca bulaşıkları yıkayacağına söz vermek zorunda kalmıştı.

İnsan, 10 yıllık bir ilişki sonrasında partneri hakkında bilmediği bir şey kalmadığını düşünür. Ailesi, arkadaşları, işi hatta gay olduğunu fark ettiğindeki anıları... Başka bir insanın hayatını bilebileceğinizi düşünmek, düşebileceğiniz en büyük yanılgılardan biridir.

Gözlerini, elindeki son içkisine dikmiş, bütün gece boyunca aklından geçen, ancak sormaya cesaret edemediği soruyu dile getirmek için gücünü topluyordu. Bu iş için yeterince alkol aldığına kanaat getirince Severus'a döndü.

"Ben hiç Harry Potter ile yatmadım."

Ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılan Severus Snape, kısa bir anlığına da olsa gözlerini, Remus'inkilere neden diye sorarcasına diktikten sonra, içkisini fondipledi.

"BİLİYORDUM!"

"Remus, lütfen sakin ol. Saçmalıyorsun."

"Ne demek saç-saç-malıyorsun." diye itiraz etti Remus. Midesi bulanıyor, başı dönüyor, dili dolanıyordu ancak beyninin düşünebilme fonksiyonunu tam olarak yerine getirebildiğine oldukça emindi.

"Onun üzerinden neredeyse 15 yıl geçti ve seninle de 10 yıldır beraberiz Remus. Seninle beraber olmadan 5 yıl önce yattığım bir adam hakkında kıskançlık yapacak mısın gerçekten?"

"Ne var yani, yapamaz mıyım?"

"Remus, sen hala eski sevgilinle, yani nam-ı diğer Sirius Black ve benim hayatımda nefret ettiğim tek insan ile hala en yakın arkadaşsın ve benim 15 yıl önce beraber olduğum, uzun yıllardır görmediğim ve rastlantısal bir şekilde barda karşılaştığım bir adam yüzünden kavga mı edeceksin?"

Ayakta durabilmek için yüksek masaya ağırlığının büyük bir kısmını veren Remus, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "nam-i diğer"den sonra cümlenin geri kalanını takip etmekte zorlandığını Severus'un fark etmemesi için gösterdiği üstün çabadan dolayı kendini sarhoş gibi hissediyordu. Yoksa, gerçekten sarhoş değildi elbette.

"Konuyu Sir-Sirius'a getireceğini biliyordum." Nefes almak ve cümlesini toparlamak için duraksadı. "Bunun 15 yıl önce yatıp yatmamış olmanla hiçbir alakası yok. Farklı bir şeyler yapmak için seni buraya getirdim ancak bana bütün gece somurttun. Harry buradayken yüzünde güller açıyordu halbuki."

"Çünkü Remus." diyen Severus'un alnının sol üst tarafındaki atar damarın şişmesinden, sabrının son demlerinde olduğu belli oluyordu. "10. yıl dönümümüzde neden bu saçma mekana geldiğimizi hala anlamıyorum. Bana izin verseydin şuan Nacre'da ayarladığım romantik akşam yemeğimizi bitirmiş, ardından Chaîne'da içkilerimizi içmiş, Empire'daki en lüks süitte sevişiyor olurduk."

"Ahhh." diye bir ses çıktı Remus'tan, Severus'un duyup duymadığından emin değildi ancak kızgınlıktan bir anda üzüntüye ve pişmanlığa geçen yüz hatları hislerini ele veriyordu.

"Nacre'de rezervasyon mu yaptırmıştın? Oranın yemeklerini çok seviyorum."

"Biliyorum."

"Özellikle hindili olanları."

"Biliyorum."

"Chaîne'de çıkan hatun harika çello çalıyor."

"Biliyorum."

"Empire'da nasıl yer ayarladın, orası hep doludur."

"10 ay öncesinden ayarladım."

"Eve gitmek istiyorum."

"Biliyorum."

Remus Lupin, direklerini masaya yaslayıp, başını kolları arasına gömdü. Saçları arasında hissettiği el, biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağlamış olsa da, çok içtiğinden değil, bu geceyi berbat ettiği için bulanan midesini dindirmemişti.

"Ben tuvalete kadar gideceğim. Sonra eve geçeriz, tamam mı?"

Remus, başını sallayarak onaylayabilecek bir pozisyonda olmadığı için sadece "Hımm"lamakla yetinecekti ki, içindeki kıskanç ve sarhoş şeytan onu bu gece son bir kez dürterek dudakları arasından "Tuvalette Harry ile sevişme!" cümlesinin çıkmasını sağladı.

Severus Snape, derin bir nefes çekip başını sağa sola salladı. Arkasını dönüp, artık oldukça azalmış olan kalabalığın içerisinden bu gece ilk kez rahatça geçerek tuvalete yöneldi.

"İYİ GECELER MİLLET YOKSA İYİ SABAHLAR MI DEMELİYİM?"

Remus Lupin, gece boyunca dj kısmında oturan adamın sesini ilk kez duyduğu için şaşkın, başını kolları arasından kaldırarak etrafına bakındı. ‘Herhalde kapatıyorlar.' diye geçirdi içinden. Gözler, Severus'u ararken, dj koltuğunda oturan çocuk elindeki uyduruk mikrofona bir iki kere vurup hoparlörlerden insanın canını acıtan tiz bir sesin çıkmasına sebep olduktan sonra devam etti.

"Normalde bu tarz istekleri yerine getirmeyiz ancak, şuradaki babalık-" boştaki elinin işaret parmağıyla Remus'a doğru ilerlemekte olan Severus'u işaret ediyordu "-bugünün sevgilisiyle 10 yıllarını doldurduğunu söyleyerek YANİ DÜŞÜNEBİLİYOR MUSUNUZ TAMI TAMINA 10 YIL BEYBİ bir istek parçada bulundu ve ben de bu sevimli çifti kırmak istemedim! BU ŞARKIDAN SONRA TAM GAZ DEVAM!"

Şarkının ilk notalarıyla birlikte, pür dikkat Severus ve Remus'a kilitlenmiş kalabalıktan ıslıklarında dahil olduğu gürültülü -en çok ses özellikle Harry'nin de içinde olduğu kısımdan çıkıyordu- bir alkış geldi.

[ The Notebook ~ I Wanna Grow Old With You ](http://youtu.be/3Gu26KgH9iE)

Severus Snape, utançtan kıpkırmızı olmuş sevgilisine yaklaşırken yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümseme vardı. Remus'un karşısında eğilerek, elini ona doğru uzattı.

"Bu dansı bana lütfeder misiniz?"

Remus Lupin, gözleri mutluluktan yaşarmış, Severus'un kaşlarını çatmasına izin vermeden kabul etti. Kalabalık önce onların etrafında bir çember oluşturdu ve bir süre daha alkışlamaya devam etti. Biran sonra ise, gruplardan çift olanlar, hatta çiftini bu gece bulanlar bile birbirlerine sarılmış, bu barın uzun zamandır görmediği ve yıllar boyunca da göremeyeceği kadar masumane bir şekilde dans etmeye başladılar.

Remus, başını Severus'un göğsüne yasladı. "Özür dilerim." diye fısıldadı adamın duyabileceğinden emin olduğu bir sesle. Belini kavrayan güçlü kollar, yavaşta onu kendine doğru bastırırken "Dileme." diye cevap verdiğini duydu sevgilisinin. "Sadece henüz antrpoza girmediğini ve bu gecenin bir başlangıç olmadığını umuyorum."

Gülmesine engel olamayan Remus, bu soruya cevap vermeyi reddetti. Eğer hatırlarsa yarın sabah ilk iş bu sene sürekli ertelediği check-upını yaptırmak olacaktı.

"Bu şarkıyı seviyorum."

"Biliyorum."

"Sanırım Snape biz aslında beraber yaşlandık bile denebilir."

"Sanırım."

"Seni seviyorum."

"Ben de seni seni seviyorum."


End file.
